This Pink Prison
by natsumi456
Summary: Reagan is new to this pink prison that they call Ouran. Along with her is her 'brother' Holt. Being bribed with sweets from Honey isn't exactly the worst thing to happen to her. Honey X OC story. Rated M for language. On hiatus for now.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So this is my second story that is in the works! If you'd like you can check out my other story by going to my profile and clicking the story that is titled, "Elements Uncontrolled."

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club, nor its characters, only my own. This story is just one of the ways I get more acquainted with my characters as I feel like the fanfictions let me figure out just the right personality for them. So, therefore I would like to thank you all for taking the time to read through this process!

 **Chapter 1**

Good lord it was pink. Pink. I was not stepping a single foot into this pink monstrosity.

"Come on, we can't be late for our first day. Especially you" large hands pushed me forward by shoulders. I tried to push back, but since I was shorter than the other person, that wasn't going so well.

I looked up to glare at my captor. Holt Grayson, who forced me to join this school against my will when I was perfectly fine with going to a commoners school. Because I was a commoner.

Holt's silver eyes were dancing with mirth as he continued to push me forward, and for a moment I started to think up my escape plan. Maybe we wouldn't be put into the same class, I could escape then. Maybe I could ditch him when we got to the office. I could always try to leave at lunch, I'm sure with all of the pretty girls here he'd be distracted plenty.

"We have the same class, let's get going sis" he mocked me as he steered us through the fancy halls of this pink prison. Damn, I wasn't paying attention and lost my chance to ditch him at the office. I'll just have to ask for a bathroom pass and escape then.

"Rule number five, no bathroom breaks during class time. Going to the bathroom should be done during the scheduled breaks, otherwise leaving during class time is for emergencies only" damn him and this school's stupid rules.

I was trying my best not to pout now as I glared at all of the girls giggling at us in their puffy yellow dresses that made me think of cream puffs. Damn, now I want some cream puffs. This school better have an amazing dessert tray at lunch.

Before I knew it I was sitting in a chair in front of Holt, him staring into my back, and everyone staring at me. I knew it was me because while Holt had only slightly altered his uniform, I wasn't wearing the cream puff dress or the boys suit, so I stuck out like a sore thumb.

So I did what I usually did when I was the center of attention; keep silent and read.

I took my book out quickly and set forward to read, although what I was really doing was reading the room to see who I could convince to distract Holt while I got away.

"Hi! You guys are new right?" a small boy popped up in front of my desk, making me jump slightly in surprise before going back to looking at my book. I mean yeah, I was slightly curious as to why there was a small boy in our classroom, since we are the 3rd year students. Was the middle school connected?

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, you can call me Honey though" he smiled at me brightly, sitting on top of my desk now and swinging his legs back and forth while staring at me with large brown eyes.

"And this is Mori, my cousin. We'd like to welcome you to the class" he pointed up at a tall boy that stood next to Holt's desk, his eyes leaving mine for a second to look at his cousin before going back to staring at me.

I started to feel uncomfortable under his stare, especially now that I knew he was a third year like me. Was he just a kid genius who moved up a few grades? Or was he really our age and just smaller than me? I didn't particularly want to find out… I just want to leave.

I scoffed, being rude to them on purpose, before flipping a page in my book to make it seem like I was reading. Maybe I should just actually read the book…

"Ignore her, she's just not a morning person-" Holt poked my back, "I'm Holt and this grumpy girl right here is Reagan" he kept poking me. I knew what he was doing. He knew all about my whole act.

"Hi Reagan-Chan! What are you reading?" I ignored him… no matter how adorable he was. Dammit, me and my obsession with everything that is cute. No, Reagan, get yourself together, he's is not adorable and you do not want to hug him.

"Do you want cake?" Oh god, now he's switching to sweets. Does this boy know all of my secrets? How? How does he know this? Did Holt tell him when I wasn't paying attention. It's all backfiring on me.

"You should ask her if she wants pie" Holt suggested, laughing loudly. I put my book down to glare back at him. That traitor.

"Oh! Do you like pie Reagan-chan? I can get you some pie! You just have to come to the Host Club after school" Now I stared at him. Host Club? What kind of club was that? Some rich, snob club? Of course it was, with a pink castle like this, of course there would be a Host club.

"No" It was blunt and straight to the point, the boy should get that now. Somehow though, that just made his smile broaden. It creeped me out actually.

"Awww come on Reagan-Chan! It'll be really fun! Promise!" he whined. Mori pat Honey on the head sympathetically before handing him a pink bunny stuffed animal.

Pink bunny. Adorable bunny. Adorable third year. Sweets.

No! Too much adorable in one moment!

"Fine! I'll come to your stupid club, just have the pie ready" I paused, glaring at the beaming boy, "but the minute I finish the pie I am out" and with that I turned back to my book. I heard the boy cheer before leading his cousin to their seats when the teacher entered the room. I could hear Holt jeering and cackling behind my back, resisting the urge to hit him across the head for enjoying my embarrassment and distress.

This was after all his fault.

 **End chapter**

"Woot. I finished the first chapter. Ok, I'm going to be honest and say that I later on I might come back and alter this first chapter a bit, because I felt that maybe the chapter moved too fast"

Surprise, I edited it. Only because I decided I liked the meeting scene with her and the hosts for what I did in the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

So if you have any feedback please let me know! This is my first ouran high school host club story, so it's not going to be that good. But I'm trying.

I also hope to make sure that I don't make the updates too far apart. I will try to get one new chapter up every week. I will do my best.

Anyways, thanks for reading! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.


	2. Update

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you guys know that I haven't forgotten about the story. Right now I'm actually working on the second chapter, and am making some modifications to the first chapter (as I needed to so it would fit into the second chapter)

I should have the first chapter updated, and the second chapter up, soon and sometime this week.

Thank you for your patience!


	3. Chapter 2

Hi guys! So, I've noticed I've gained a few followers, and one review J

To BringOnTheChaos95: Thank you so much for your review! I haven't quite figured out what route I want to go with Reagan and Honey, but I am leaning towards making her a tsundere. I usually enjoy those stories the most when it comes to HoneyxOC stories. We'll just have to see where they go from here.

Now, I also want to apologize for the delay. I'm not going to make excuses, I just got busy and that's that. I am back in the writing game though! Now that summer has started for me, I should be able to focus on my stories a bit more now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club, nor its characters, only my own

 **Chapter 2**

"But why do I have to go too?" Holt whined as I dragged him to the Host Club by his ear. I snickered as I only tightened my hold on his ear. This is what he gets for torturing me like this.

"Because it's your fault I have to come to this stupid club in the first place. We could've just gone home and I could've just forgotten about this pink monstrosity, but no, you had to get a couple of members from the Host Club to notice us" I turned to him, giving him my stink eye, "Conclusion: if I have to go, you have to go." He only continued to whine pathetically, trying to wiggle out of my hold.

If I didn't know any better, I would say my 'brother' was impersonating a fish out of water.

"And stop trying to wiggle your way out of this, you just look like a fish" I grinned devilishly, "I'm sure the girls will find that very attractive" and with that he was done struggling.

I laughed as he slumped with defeat. Finally, the mighty Holt has fallen. Now if only I had thought of something like this earlier, I probably could've escaped and avoided this whole situation overall. Alas, I told Honey-sempai I would be here, and so I am.

"And who is this lovely rose? I've never seen such a beautiful princess before" a flamboyant prince knelt in front of me, grabbing my hand and giving me a stunning grin. By stunning, I mean so stunning that I thought my eyes were going to burn as if I was looking directly into the sun.

I snatched my hand away, glaring at this stranger who fit into this pink prison oh so well. "First of all, I'm not a princess, or a flower, why don't you try asking a girl what she prefers to be called before making assumptions" I hissed, straining to keep from clawing his eyes out. I was not in the mood.

He stepped back, shock overtaking his perfect features. Goddamn perfect prince, goddamn perfect sweets, goddamn this perfect goddam school, and goddamn Holt for even bringing me into this mess.

"But, princess, that is what all girls come here for," with that he started twirling, arms open wide, as he winked at a few of his fan girls; who were now squealing and swooning to the floor. "Our mission is to make them all feel like princesses," he gave me a dazzling smile.

I wanted to punch him in the face.

"I came here for sweets. Nothing more, nothing less, I tried to look around his tall body, peeved off to no end by now. "Where's Honey so I can get this over with," I almost growled. Almost.

"Eep! Mommy, she's growling at me!" the prince squealed, pointing his long finger at me and screaming towards a dark figure in the corner, whose glasses glinted as he listened to his friend's unmanly squeals. I don't know how he puts up with this imbecile.

"Then maybe you should try getting out of her way. After all, her records do show she has…" if possible, his glasses glinted even brighter, "violent tendencies" and with that all of the fangirls huddled together, pointing to me while talking in hushed tones. Great, now I was going to be the gossip of this whole castle. Just what I needed.

"If you don't shut up now, Glasses, then maybe I'll give you a front row seat as to what my records are talking about," now I growled. I gave him a wolfish smile, hoping I came off as intimidating; but something told me a show of violence wasn't going to even make him flinch. His aura was much darker than mine, and much more menacing.

If I wasn't so pissed off I probably would've avoided Glasses until the end of time.

"Reagan-chan! You came here to see me didn't you?" and there was that sugar coated devil himself. I rolled my eyes as they found the small figure, beaming up at me as he grabbed ahold of my sleeve.

"Yeah sure, now where's my pie" short and to the point, just how I like it. Honey's eyes brightened, if possible, as he dragged me by my sleeve to a couch where Mori-sempai sat with a few girls. The girls didn't particularly look like they wanted me there, but I would be lying if I said they didn't look slightly curious.

"If you wanted some sweets-," "-all you had to do was ask" two voices piped up, identical but with slight differences. I turned my evil eyes to the identical twins that had taken to stand in front of me with devilish smiles. I grinned, already planning what kind of pranks I could play on these twins. Now them I could have fun with.

"I did, and Honey will provide" I stated, sticking my tongue out at them. They snorted, but I could see an underline of a smile beneath their mask. Much like I usually do.

"Well we just wanted to congratulate you-," "-on making Tamaki go to his corner of woe so quickly" they chimed, grinning and giving me a thumbs up. I turned to where I had left that blonde idiot, only to see him huddled into a corner of the room shrouded in darkness and mushrooms growing on his back.

"Gross-," I turned to Glasses, "Hey, you might want to get someone to look at that mold growing on your wall" the twins erupted into laughter, pointing to the blonde idiot and mocking him. They threw their arms over my shoulders, sandwiching me between them; making me quite uncomfortable with how close they are.

If they don't get off of me soon, I'm going to commit a crime.

"We want you to sit with us" one of them declared, he seemed to make the initiative, while his brother usually followed up. Hm, now I just needed to learn their names.

Maybe I'd bother learning their names once they get the heck off of me.

"Reagan-chan is my guest" Honey pouted, grabbing my sleeve and pulling a bit. His fangirls squealed, looking back and forth between Honey and the twins. I started to listen into their gossip, ignoring the troublesome men that seemed to think I was an object.

"Her and Honey would be so cute together," "no, she should definitely choose the twins," "I agree, her personality seems to go a lot better with the twins," "but poor Honey, he seems to really like her," what the freaking hell. I was fuming. Since when was my life all about who I was going to date. I've literally only been here a day, and already they expect me to get with one of the hosts; which I'm pretty sure Glasses wouldn't agree with. I was going to yell at the fangirls, but the twins seemed to notice as they tugged on my other sleeve.

"But you get to see her in class, so it's our turn with her" they whined in unison, one of them winking at me, as they pulled me away from Honey slightly, although his grip only tightened.

"I invited her, she's my guest" ok, so he was glaring. I swear, if I one of the girls in class hadn't told me he was actually older than me, then I would've taken him for a child based on his behavior.

"That is right! She is our humble guest, invited here by Honey! You devil twins, release her!" and the flamboyant prince is back. At least he didn't look like he was growing mold anymore.

"Sempai, you might want to stay out of this" huh, oh, I didn't notice the girl here. As I started to look at her carefully, I noticed Glasses eyes glinting as he watched me like a hawk. I sweat dropped as I turned my eyes back to the Prince and the twins bickering.

Something told me that mentioning anything about the girl would bring me more trouble than I was already in.

"But Haruhi! The devil twins will rub off on her if we don't interfere" Holt's head popped up from wherever the hell he'd been hiding the whole time, looking at the Prince with crazy eyes.

"She's already a devil… are you trying to say that… those devil twins would make her worse?" he asked in horror, his voice pitchy as he looked at me with eyes that said 'don't do it'. Because he's an idiot who believes anything that comes out of someone's mouth.

"Finally someone who is listening to daddy" what the shit, did he just call himself daddy? "Come young man, and kneel before me as I show you what would happen to your dear sister" he dramatically gestured for Holt to sit in front of him, and for a moment it looked like he would actually obey.

"No daydreams about me, none, got it you creep" I hissed, pinching the Prince's perfect skin. He cried, whining to Glasses as I turned my attention to the sulking Holt.

"Are you serious right now?" I glared at him, wishing that I could just burn him with my gaze. He shrugged his shoulders as he stood up defiantly, puffing out his chest as he met my glare head on.

"Well, it's not like it would be much of a surprise. I'm sure Ashlyn would've had the same reaction as me" he declared. Oh no, he did not go there.

"No way, Ashlyn would be jumping around and squealing with those fangirls, probably eating popcorn. She wouldn't be on my side, but there's no way she would be on your side either" with that said, we both burst into laughter. Talking about Ashlyn always brought back memories.

As soon as I was done laughing, I started to get depressed. I missed Ashlyn more than anything back home.

"Who's Ashlyn?" Honey asked with his big brown eyes, tugging on my sleeve again. Of course he's got me hooked, and I could never reject him when he's throwing those eyes at me.

"She's my best friend from back in California… I miss her already" I said softly. We'd been gone for only a week at most, but that was probably the longest I've been away from her, and home, in a long time.

Ashlyn was like any normal girl, she liked pink for some weird reason, obsessed with rabbits, loved sweets, and liked to talk about anime and manga as much as she could. Despite her fanatic ways, she was the most supporting person I knew, and had stuck through… certain events… with me and Holt and never questioning her devotion. I knew if she could, she'd be out here with us as well, but unfortunately for me she had a loving mother.

Honey looked crestfallen, laying his hand on mine, "I'm sorry Reagan-chan, I hope you get to see her soon" the hope in his eyes made me feel a little bit better. He definitely wasn't a downside to coming to this dreadful school… I just wish he'd tone down the adorableness so I wouldn't be so much of a nervous wreck.

"Hey Rea (pronounced like ray, like ray of sunshine), we should probably head home. We still have to catch up on some homework, and mom isn't going to take no for an answer" Holt reminded, holding his hand out to me.

For a moment, it looked like Honey wanted to either slap his hand away or bite him, but instead he let me go with a sigh. He smiled immediately a moment later, as if he hadn't looked somber a moment ago, grinning at me with those damn flowers floating around his head again; which is not normal and I refuse to believe it is.

"Alright, I guess this is goodbye…" he hugged me tightly, as I resisted the urge to push him away and scream, "You should come by again tomorrow Reagan-chan, it was a lot fun today" he added cheerily.

Those adorable brown eyes, those damn weird floating flowers, and the kind of smile that could make me melt; how was I supposed to resist that. If Ashlyn was here she'd see the silent signs of me letting down my walls to this adorable boy and immediately laugh at me; or push me to make some sort of move or something, which is not happening.

One day here and already I have boy troubles, fantastic. Just what I needed.

"Sure Honey" I gave a small smile before taking Holt's hand. I waved at the rest of the hosts, narrowly missing the launched Prince, who insisted that he needed to give his new 'daughter' a hug; to which the crossdresser scolded him for not asking permission to call me his daughter.

The devil twins were thankfully too preoccupied with laughing at the wailing prince, who had started a new corner of woe with the crossdressers scolding. Before leaving I saw Glasses's stare at me, his glasses glinting again before turning back to his laptop where he was typing something furiously.

I don't know what it is, but he unnerves me. If Honey wasn't so adorable, and I didn't have such a hard time refusing him, I definitely would stay away from Glasses; nothing good came from such a dark aura.

 **Honey's POV**

"Reagan-chan was nice, wasn't she?" I asked Takashi, smiling as I ate my cake and smiled at the girls. He smiled, patting my head gently.

She was so cute, and not like anyone I've met before. Most girls fall over their feet just to get close to us, but she wanted nothing to do with us.

I wondered why she didn't want to come to school so bad, or why they have to move out here at all.

She was a mystery, and I found myself wanting to find out anything I could about her. Maybe, deep inside, she was as sweet as strawberry cake.

 **End of chapter**

Ok, hopefully this wasn't too short. Apparently I need to figure out a way to plan my chapters out better because freewriting this chapter wasn't as easy as I thought it was going to be.

Again, sorry for such a large delay.

Please review, favorite and follow!

Thank you for reading.


	4. Note

Hi everyone! So sorry I haven't updated in so long! I come with good news though! While I have changed the summary to say that the story is on hiatus, I am actually working on the next chapters! Since I'm so behind, I probably won't update again until I get a couple of chapters done.

I would like to take this time to thank my followers and anyone who has been waiting for an update from me! Sorry!

I'll get it done as quickly as I can (I'm also working on another fanfic story so we'll see how that goes).

Thanks for sticking with me! Can't wait to update more for you guys.


	5. Chapter 3

**Wow! I got the newest chapter done a lot quicker than I thought! And I think it might be my longest one yet! Thanks for being patient everyone! I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club, nor the characters; only my own.**

Chapter 3

 **3 weeks later**

"What the heck?" I whispered, my eyes wide, and frightened with what I came upon.

The Host Club room wasn't anything like it was before. This time, it looked like a freakin forest had erupted overnight. And why were they all, ok almost all, shirtless! Did this suddenly become a brothel? What in the world did I step into?

Holt was pulling me down to one side as he hung off, laughing hysterically and wiping loose tears from his eyes. Of course he was enjoying this. Of course, the first "friends" I would sort of make, more like forced to make, would be this much of a disaster.

"Reagan-chan!" I almost fell over as a small, but surprisingly strong, body launched onto my body and clung like a koala bear. I steadied myself as I found myself gripping his back and trying to level us; also I tried to keep from laughing at my disgruntled brother who fell into a heap on the floor.

"Hi Honey… mind telling me what this is all about?" I asked, trying to keep the agitation from my voice. Honestly, I knew he was older than me, but exploiting his childlike cuteness to this… it's just wrong.

Glasses would get a piece of my mind later if I had the choice.

But he's just so cute…

No! Must not give in to cuteness! I practically yelled at myself as I found myself staring into his large adorable brown eyes, getting lost in the unnatural flowers that floated about his head; which I still admit isn't normal.

"Tama-chan thought it would be a good idea! Said that girls love exotic men. Don't I look cute?" he asked adorably, tilting his head in a way that made me want to squeal like one of their fangirls.

I refuse to.

"Sure you do, you always look cute" he pouted, obviously not getting the answer he wanted.

"And what about us?-," "aren't we looking good today?" the devil twins asked as they sandwiched me, one holding my chin up to the right to look into his beautiful face, the other setting his chin in between my shoulder and neck on the other.

A dark look settled on Honey's face before disappearing, almost as if I was imagining it. He unlatched himself from me, pushing the twins away briefly before grabbing one of my sleeves.

"It's not nice to touch Reagan-chan when you know she doesn't like it" he lectured, smiling brightly as he started to lead me back to his seat.

"Aw, but Honey-," "why do you get to touch her?" they whined, trailing after us with puppy dog eyes. Those eyes might work on their customers, but I didn't even believe for a second that they would work on Honey.

"Because it's Honey. Nobody can refuse Honey" my brother, finally pulling himself together as he straightened his blazer, pointed out. He smiled brightly at us, watching Honey set me on their seat and sit beside me.

I don't know what he was thinking, but he better stop it.

"To be fair, I'm not sure how Takashi-sempai would react if someone refused Honey" Haruhi, who I still believed was a girl, thought outloud.

Tamaki finally popped up from behind our couch, leaning his head forward so it was between me and Honey, one long arm outwards as he pointed to some random spot across the way. Because he's a weirdo who likes to make everything awkward.

"Who could ever say no to our beloved Honey? Just like who could ever say no to me, your beloved prince!" he turned his unnaturally beautiful face to me, smiling brightly, "right princess?" oh no, not this again.

"I suggest you get out of my face before I make you go to your corner of woe forever" I threatened lowly, glaring as hard as I could.

He jumped up like a cat, hissing as he ran to Glasses, crying about misbehaving daughters; which by the way, where does he get off calling me his daughter?

"Don't be mean to Tama-chan, Reagan-chan" Honey-sempai lectured as he puffed up his cheeks to give me a semi-disappointed look; although I swear I saw a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"Where's my pie?" I got straight to the point. That's all I'm here for; besides the fact that whenever I don't come, Honey comes looking for me and then Glasses threatens to charge me outrageous fees for distracting his hosts.

He gladly handed me a piece of pie. Apple I believe; my favorite. He leaned forward, watching me eat the pie eagerly; which isn't freaky at all.

"Can you like… not watch me eat?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't want to come off as rude. I mean, he's cute, and adorable, and so far the only honest friend I've made so far, so I don't want to be rude; it's just really creepy to have someone watch you eat. (seriously, really creepy).

He blushed, adorably, and turned away to happily chat with his other guest; who have created a habit of either being curious about me or glaring at me; which I didn't mind.

"Can I have a bite?" my brother, who kept disappearing randomly popped up, propping himself up on the arm of the chair next to me, looking down at my pie eagerly.

"No" I said simply, staring up at him as I deliberately ate the pie in his face. It was only fair, he did this to me. I could've just lived a happy life in ignorance bliss, avoiding everyone but him and Ashlyn, but no, he had to have us move all the way to Japan and make me have more friends; although making friends with honey-sempai wasn't a bad thing at all.

"Come on" he whined, reaching to grab the pie from me, where I held it far away while sticking my tongue out at him. I could hear the girls next to Honey giggling at our antics; even the girls who had made it a habit to glare at me twenty-four seven.

"Can daddy have a piece, princess?" there he was, on his knees in front of me, with "innocent" sparkling eyes. I could feel my eye twitch in agitation as I pulled the pie inwards, glaring back and forth between the forces that were my brother and the bane of my existence.

"Tama-chan, why are you on the floor?" Honey-sempai was beside me at once, tilting his head to the side as he stared at his idiot boss.

I turned to him, frowning, "idiot one and two won't let me eat my pie in peace" I whined, giving him the most innocent eyes that I could ever chalk up.

The room went silent. The twins, Tamaki, my brother, and all of the customers were wide eyed and jaw dropped as they stared at my supposed puppy dog eyes.

I was surprised myself. I never do that, never. Why did I feel the need to do it now?

Honey blinked before sending me a blinding smile. He pat my head lightly before giving Tamaki and my brother a stormy look. Suddenly they jumped behind another couch, looking over it fearfully as they tried to hide.

"Tama-chan, Holt-chan, that's Reagan-chan's pie; you shouldn't be distracting her from her pie" he scolded, looking to his cousin for confirmation; which he nodded his consent to.

To be fair, I think Tadashi likes me as well, so I didn't doubt he'd be on my side anyways.

Honey turned his eyes to me, smiling as always, "can I have a bite?"

The chatter comensed. The girls leaned forward in their seats, whispering to their friends. I swear, Glasses had a camera out ready. I could hear the twins cackling like hyenas. I could hear the intake of breath from the two idiots; still hiding behind a couch.

I sweatdropped, "sure?" A weakling. I'm a weakling. Like I thought before, who could say no to Honey?

A glint of something that I couldn't distinguish sparkled in his eyes, as he leaned forward, mouth open. I felt my heart beating a hundred miles a minute, I thought it was going to burst. Did my hands feel sweaty? Why is my face so hot?

The fork seemed to go in slow motion as I leaned a small piece of pie into Honey's mouth, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach as he ate it happily, beaming at me as the weird flowers floated about his again.

"Daughter! You should not be acting on such lewd activities with your brother! Your father forbids it!" and suddenly the dream ended. Tamaki had picked me up in a tight hug, lifting me up from the floor and swinging me around; making me dizzy.

I wanted to retort at his stupid exclamation, but I found that it was hard to speak, let alone breath, with how hard he was squeezing me.

"Tama-chan, let her go" I was suddenly picked up from his grasp, finding myself in the large hands of Tadashi. I breathed the air in greedily as I found myself able to breath again, giving Tadashi a grateful look for saving my life.

It wasn't Tadashi who had yelled at Tamaki though.

Honey, sweet little, was standing straight in front of Tamaki, back muscles clearly defined and fists clenched tight. I couldn't see his expression from where we were positioned, something that I thought might be intentional; from the way Tadashi still hadn't let me go.

Tamaki was pale, kneeling before Honey with his hands in front, begging with his posture and eyes. Honey leaned down a bit, whispering something into Tamaki's ears, so light that everyone tried to lean in to hear it. If possible, Tamaki went paler. He scrambled backwards, nodding his head as he ran to Haruhi, hiding behind her as he started whispering something to her.

She rolled her eyes, so I assumed he was saying something idiotic again.

"Ok well… we should be heading home. Thanks for having us" Holt stated loudly, sweat dripping down his face as he looked at Honey-sempai with slight fear and uncertainty. Honey's posture laxed, turning to me with puppy dog eyes.

Something told me that those weren't what his eyes had looked like not too long ago.

"Aw, do you guys have to go Reagan-chan? You didn't even finish your pie" he pouted, crossing his arms.

He just looks so cute. I closed my eyes for a second, leveling my breathing as I reminded myself that his darn eyes won't turn me into goo. That I wasn't like all of the other girls. That Honey was my friend.

"Um, Tadashi, could you set me down?" I asked gently, finally opening my eyes to look at the sad Honey.

He nodded, setting me down gently and patting my head; like a dog damnit. I knelt down to Honey, opening my arms for a hug hesitantly. He went into them immediately, wrapping his arms around my neck. He lightly breathed onto my neck as he nuzzled the spot, making me blush I'm sure.

"I promise, I'll hang out with you tomorrow, like I have everyday since I've come here" I whispered lowly, not wanting anyone to hear me being weak.

He clenched me tighter, shaking his head into the juncture between my neck and shoulder. "Not enough" my heart raced, and I almost let go of him out of shock.

I closed my eyes, giving into my instincts. "We can go to an amusement park this weekend if you'd like?" I asked softly. He nodded into the spot, pulling back to smile brightly at me.

"I'd love to Reagan-chan" he exclaimed lightly, hugging me one more time, kissing my cheek, then skipping back to his customers; with his cousin in tow.

I found myself sitting there for a minute, still in shock.

Before I knew it, the Host Club had bid their goodbyes, although from a distance, and Holt had dragged me out to the car.

I didn't even noticed he'd turned on the ignition until we were pulling into the house's garage.

He was staring at me now, that much I knew.

"Did that just happen?" I asked, staring back.

Ashlyn was going to have a hoot.

 **Honey's POV**

I grinned up at Tadashi as we walked to the limo, never feeling happier in my life. "We're going to the amusement park Tadashi! Did you hear that?" I asked excitedly, blushing slightly as I remembered the feel of her soft cheek when my lips had descended onto it.

A date. I was going on a date!

 **End Scene!**

Don't kill me. So, I actually got more writing done than I thought! I hope you like this new chapter, I absolutely adored writing it! Can't wait to write the next one actually!

Also, there isn't a specific timeline here, I won't be following any certain scenes from manga or anime (ok maybe some from the anime), I'm just winging it.

Thanks for reading!

Follows, Favorites, and Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
